Trust
by Hanna Sedai
Summary: Batman and Robin talk after the events of "Infiltrator." Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Nope. Don't own anyone.

**A/N: **

Gah.

I caved in again wrote some more fanfiction for Young Justice. I know I'm working on 2 multi-chaptered fics now and I'm sorry I haven't updated "The Blorthog Project." I'm working on it, ok?

* * *

Robin nearly dragged himself home. While he was elated at the fact that they disabled the infiltrators he couldn't help but be worried. He climbed off of his motorcycle and peeled off his mask, slipping back into his civilian identity as Dick Grayson.

"You were at Wayne Tech."

Dick wasn't surprised to hear Bruce's voice. He looked over to where his mentor was sitting, his back to him as he gazed up at the Bat Computer. Dick walked over and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about the building. The infiltrators—"

"I understand. There is nothing to be sorry about."

As always, Dick knew that Bruce expected a full report about what happened. So much had happened that Dick was uncomfortable with. The other assassin—the one that Artemis was supposed to catch—got away. But before she did scamper away she knocked Wally out and left him in a pool to drown. He silently shivered at the thought of that. If Miss Martian hadn't gotten there in time…

"I almost told the team that I'm your ward," Dick said. "Almost told it to Superboy."

At this Bruce turned in his chair and looked at Dick with his piercing blue eyes. No matter how much Dick loved Bruce for doing what he did after his parents' deaths, he couldn't help but wither under his stern gaze. But it was true. Words couldn't convey how frightened he felt when he learned that the infiltrators were attacking Wayne Tech.

"Your override of Wayne Tech security is enough for anyone to figure out you're my ward."

Was that…disappointment Dick heard in Bruce's voice? Dick gritted his teeth. Why on earth was Bruce criticizing him now? He and the other sidekicks managed to take out the infiltrators, right? Perhaps Batman's criticism was meant only for Dick.

"That was necessary. I needed to hack into the main computer in order to neutralize—"

"You could have called me."

"There wasn't any time!" Dick said hotly. "The building was about to collapse!"

Bruce stood up. He was still in his costume, but his cowl was off. Dick didn't want a confrontation, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to wriggle his way out now.

"I don't want your secret identity compromised. I understand that the situation demanded it, but I could have easily overridden the security systems without suspicion. Your shout to override the door was caught on camera."

Dick understood Bruce's concern, but he thought that it was silly to bring it up now. He was perfectly capable of keeping his identity secret. But it bothered him that Bruce forbade him from revealing his real name to the others.

"Why can't I trust them?"

He looked up at Bruce imploringly. Although he didn't say it out loud to the others he felt a bit alienated. The concern was legitimate, but he wanted to trust them. If it was up to Dick he would have told the others his name in an instant. Bruce said nothing. Dick held out his arms and grimaced.

"You trust the League with your secret identity!"

"That's an entirely different matter," Bruce replied. "I've worked with the Justice League far longer than you have with your team."

"But if I let them know that I'm your ward then perhaps they'll understand! Maybe we can figure out why the infiltrators—"

"No."

The words to defy died on Dick's tongue. Suddenly he was under the impression that he felt so very small compared to his mentor. Bruce was the ultimate authority. And even if Dick didn't agree he knew that he would have to do whatever Bruce told him to do. He knew that Bruce said these things in his best interests, but this was a little too extreme.

"We'll discuss this another time," Bruce said, "you need to go to bed. You have a test tomorrow."

Before Dick could answer Bruce turned around and went back to work on the Bat Computer. No doubt to figure out what exactly the infiltrators wanted with the information at Wayne Tech. Dick had a vague idea, but Bruce knew that technology better.

With heavy steps Dick began to climb the stairs leading back up to Wayne Manor. He did have a test tomorrow, and he hadn't yet studied for it. When he reached the top of the stairs he found Alfred standing there waiting for him.

"Hi Alfie," Dick said.

"I heard you've been having a rough night," Alfred replied, "the assassin got away?"

"Yeah. But it's fine. We'll catch her soon enough."

Dick knew that Alfred heard the bitterness in his voice. Smiling, the butler placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me all about it over some hot chocolate?"

Oh Alfred. He always knew how to cheer him up. Better than Bruce, sometimes. Dick went upstairs to change into a pair of pajamas. It was getting late, but Bruce probably wouldn't even notice if he didn't go to bed at this very second.

He glanced at himself in the mirror before going back downstairs. There was the face that he wasn't allowed to show anyone. Dick sighed and began to walk down towards the kitchen. This was something he was going to talk to Alfred about, only because he wouldn't be able to talk about it with Bruce.

Sometimes, when it concerned Bruce, Dick felt just a little too whelmed.

* * *

**A/N: **

Ahahaha…sorry, I needed my father-son fluff. This was kind of challenging to write since I don't know what's going to happen later on in the season. I don't want to make mistakes, so I almost didn't write this. I also wanted to see Batman's reaction to the whole situation.

Review!


End file.
